Bass and Treble
by fifthcru5ader
Summary: Fiddlesticks and Beauty Brass have just completed their barn-cum-house and they need to christen the bedroom. Contains sexy funtimes and FiddleBrass.


**Bass and Treble**

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first clopfic in two categories; Fiddlebrass and 2014. That's right. It is the first of Bloomjanuary. So do you want to hang around or see Beauty Brass giving Fiddlesticks an astounding orgasm?! Go ahead!**

**Part 1: Fiddlesticks**

Fiddlesticks and Beauty Brass were standing outside their newly completed barnhouse.

"Well... it's done..." Fiddlesticks spoke up.

"Yes..." Beauty Brass replied. The two ponies looked at each other before walking slowly into the house. They trotted up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The bedroom had a bed which was attached to the floor, a bedside table on each side of the bed and a walk-in wardrobe.

The two ponies strolled to the foot of the bed. They turned to one another and kissed softly.

"Brass..." Fiddlesticks whispered "Can you.. make me your first...?"

Beauty Brass nodded and laid Fiddlesticks on the bed, kissing her lips. She kissed her neck then went lower and lower, down her abdomen.

Fiddlesticks breathed quicker as the cyan mare went lower and found her privacy.

Beauty took a tentative lick of the pink, fleshy area and earned a groan from her marefriend. She grinned and started to lick on Fiddlesticks' intimacy.

"Ahhh... Brass.. don't.. don't stop..." She moaned.

"You like that don't you?" Beauty Brass wrapped her front hooves around Fiddlesticks' flanks to enable her to get closer.

"Hmmmmmhmm..." Fiddlesticks groaned in confirmation.

Beauty Brass nipped on Fiddlesticks' clitoris and folds, and Fiddlesticks arched her back and cried out in pleasure.

The cyan earth pony plunged her tongue inside the light yellow mare.

"Ahhh! What...what is thi-arrgh yes!" Fiddlesticks cried, clearly on the brink of orgasm.

"Just let it all out." Beauty Brass breathed, licking for all she was worth.

"Ohhhh! Beauty Braaaaasssss! I'm.. I'm-aaahhhhhhh yeeeeeessssss!" Fiddlesticks orgasmed, every muscle in her lower section spasming wildly.

Fiddlesticks slumped exhaustedly onto the bed, panting loudly.

Beauty Brass clambered onto her marefriend and kissed her sweaty face.

"That was... damn great..." Fiddlesticks panted.

"Hmmm. I love you Fiddlesticks." Beauty kissed her marefriend's lips

"I love y'all too..." Fiddlesticks wrapped her hooves around Brass and rolled onto her side.

She stroked Beauty Brass' face until she fell asleep, and made a silent prayer,

"Celestia, I love this pony with all my heart. Please don't let me lose her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

She kissed Beauty Brass' forehead and fell asleep with her hooves still wrapped around her.

**Part 2: Beauty Brass**

**A/N: I decided to add another part, but this is in second person, and it sounds quite romantic and detailed. I thought I'd work on those two before I had to go back to school.**

I'm lying on our bed, gazing at your toned figure at the other end of the room. Your butter yellow pelt and cobalt mane contrast with your red scarf and your lime shirt.

Your grey-blue eyes are staring back into mine, full of passion and desire. You make your way slowly to the foot of the bed and clamber on top of me.

I look up and realise that I am in your total control, hypnotised by those blue irises. You smirk and slowly remove your jacket and scarf, tossing them to a corner of the room.

This is the first time I've ever seen you fully naked. I wrap my hoof around the back of your head and bring your lips upon mine. Your kisses always drive me wild and you can sense this.

You pull away and untie my bowtie, planting tender kisses in the unoccupied space. I feel so safe under your control.

And you know it.

Oh, you know it.

You kiss back up to my lips and we kiss deeply, lost in a world of our own.

You position your intimacy in front of mine and make contact, making us groan loudly.

I throw back my head and moan in a high pitch, as you suck and bite on my neck. I'll probably end up with love-bites, but I like it when you assert your dominance over me.

I throw my hooves around your neck and bury my snout in your mane, still groaning.

We pull back and look into each other's eyes, our snouts touching, your hips still wildly bucking.

I see the determination in your cobalt eyes, the beads of sweat running down your forehead.

I moan submissively and tilt my head back slightly, so that your lips can touch mine.

Our lips collide and fit perfectly like pieces of a jigsaw. Your tongue slips into my mouth and explores previously uncharted areas.

Suddenly I feel myself entering a state of total ecstacy. I feel like I'm soaring through sky and space, and my heart palpitates furiously.

My hips start to rock along to your own rhythm.

I can tell that you're experiencing the same thing, by the way you're panting and moaning into my ear.

My orgasm explodes inside me like the most powerful fireworks, reverberating through my body like bass being dropped hard.

I scream and clutch you with all my might. I feel lights flashing before my eyes, and my breath being taken away, as if I'm flying as fast as a Wonderbolt, faster!

You bite on my neck and grunt as both our liquids run out from inside us and mingle on the bedsheets.

I feel myself falling back onto the bed, strength draining out of every muscle. You slump on top of me in much the same manner.

Our combined panting resonates around the room.

When I gradually summon the strength to move, I wrap my hooves around your body and hug you tight. I start to cry. I'm not sad, but I weep as you roll us onto your back and embrace me.

"What's the matter, baby?" You murmur, stroking my bare back.

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter." I cry. "That was the best feeling in the world. I'm crying with joy."

Sobs continue to wrack my body as I cry for about five minutes.

When I finally stop, you kiss my face where the tears fell.

"You OK now?" You ask, rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm good." I look sincerely up into your eyes. "Thank you. That was like my life was flashing before my eyes."

"Well, you'll have to expect that," You kiss my head. "every time from now on."

"I love you." We share a deep, loving kiss, then we fall asleep where we lie, comfortable in each other's hold.

**A/N: The orgasm this time was actually taken from "Mammy's Coming!" from Series Two of Mrs Brown's Boys, when Winnie was describing her first orgasm. The notion of Beauty crying after the orgasm came from exactly the same thing, because Winnie told Agnes that she'd cried after her first orgasm.**


End file.
